


牢笼（四）

by ppppporn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Uchiha Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppppporn/pseuds/ppppporn
Summary: 跪求评论
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	牢笼（四）

“什么？时间倒流？“大筒木的遗迹里，鸣人吓得大喊。  
“能不能安静些，“佐子感觉耐心正在一点一点流逝，”理论上不仅可以倒流，也可以前进。只要有足够的查克拉。“  
“多少查克拉？“鸣人安静了下来，仿佛突然想到了什么，紧张地看着佐子。  
”所有的查克拉。“  
鸣人蔫蔫地低下头去，“好吧。”  
“所以别做什么白日梦了，刚才说过了，所有目前发现的大筒木的遗迹中，只有这里还可以运转。如果他们来袭的话，恐怕目标早晚会是这里。“  
“麻烦死了，“鹿丸挠挠头，”有办法破坏掉吗？“  
佐子摇摇头，“也许会把整个风之国都毁掉。”  
“麻烦。“  
“请把这个分别交给六代目和风影大人，“鼬拿出两个卷轴，”结合守鹤的力量的话，也许可以封印住。“  
鹿丸神色复杂地看了看鼬，接下了卷轴，“真的太麻烦了。”这个女人和她的哥哥，都麻烦得要死。联络六代目和四代风影，也麻烦得要死...  
佐子指了指桌上的卷轴小山，“这是我已经整理破译出的大筒木一族遗留的卷轴，虽然多半都是生活方面的记录，但小部分记录了一些有价值的忍术。所以还是交给木叶比较好，还请六代目务必小心保管。“  
“好，交给我吧“，鹿丸挠挠头。毕竟是这次出行的主要任务，卷轴什么的还是要收收好。啊啊啊啊啊啊，大筒木秘术什么，复活之术什么的，真的是麻烦死了。现在宇智波鼬活蹦乱跳的，会引起多大的麻烦啊，你们这对lovelove兄妹到底懂不懂！  
鼬仿佛看穿了鹿丸内心的吐槽，温柔地笑道，“还请务必不要把我活着的消息泄露出去。”  
佐子皱眉，正想说什么，鼬继续抢白到，“我们暂时不会回木叶去，就在风之国生活，这件事我已经在给风影大人的卷轴中写明了。麻烦鹿丸君和六代目大人知会一声。”  
生活不易，鹿丸叹气。少年转头看了看这个神秘恢弘的遗迹以及堆成小山的卷轴。  
这趟出门真的是大麻烦啊....

送走了鹿丸与鸣人后数日，佐子就收到了我爱罗的传书。  
少女看着卷轴，沉闷地叹了口气，在榻榻米上打了个滚，钻进鼬的怀里。  
鼬放下手中的书本，摸了摸妹妹的长发，“风影大人说了些什么？”  
“约我一起封印大筒木的遗迹。“  
“看来风影大人很悠闲啊，明明是不急于一时的事情。“  
“哼，“佐子抱紧鼬的腰，左手伸入鼬的和服中，“不务正业的影。”  
“我亲爱的妹妹，“鼬微笑着将少女捉入怀中，制止了她作乱的小手，”现在才五点，刚刚吃完饭。“  
佐子咬着下唇，看着鼬眨了眨眼睛。  
鼬揽过妹妹，亲吻着少女花瓣一般的唇，“刚刚吃好饭，你要休息一阵子。”  
佐子趁势搂住鼬的脖子，亲吻兄长的喉结，轻声说到，“哥哥...”  
鼬不由地扣住妹妹的腰，把少女抱入怀中，嘴上却说道，“不行就是不行。饭后剧烈运动不利健康。”  
佐子不满地撇了撇嘴，“当年执行任务的时候可没见你有这么多规矩。”  
鼬握住妹妹的手，两人十指相扣，掌心紧密地扣合在一起，“我们现在都不是忍者了。只是一对普通的夫妻。“  
听到“夫妻”两个字，佐子的心停跳了一拍，她抬起头看鼬，鼬也微笑地看着她，  
“昨天我出门买食材的时候，蔬菜店的老婆婆问我们什么时候要孩子。“  
佐子绵软的小脸瞬间变得通红，”什么啊！多嘴。“  
鼬忍不住捏捏妹妹的通红的脸颊，“不想要吗？”  
“怎么会！“佐子的脸更加红了，”我，我只是...“  
鼬低下头与妹妹额头相抵，不再逗弄心爱之人，“最近我也没有打算要孩子，你还太小了。”  
“哥哥！“少女口是心非地回答，”我不小了，都十九岁了...“  
但你在我眼里，总还是八岁都样子，鼬在心中慨叹。  
鼬摸着妹妹的长发，想起13岁那年，他原本打算把佐子留在木叶。三代目已经承诺会保护好这孩子，他已经没有后顾之忧。然而，然而一想到妹妹要孤身一人留在木叶，想到这孩子会面临的冷眼和排挤，鼬就心痛如刀割。  
在双手沾满血腥之后，他还是犹豫地抱起了妹妹，就像一个恶魔玷污了天使。  
即使用尽了所有的理智，也无法就这样把妹妹丢在木叶一个人。  
那天夜里，鼬抱着一无所知的妹妹在密林里穿行，宇智波带土在前方带路。  
鼬觉得自己仿佛怀抱着一捧月光，从此即使走向地狱，也不会失却光明。  
你就是我的光明。  
鼬捧起他的月光，缓慢地吻了下去。

今天的鼬意外的温柔热情。  
佐子沉溺在兄长的爱抚里，有些迷乱地思考着。  
鼬温热的舌头沉在妹妹的小穴里，温暖柔软地厮磨着，带来一阵阵的欢娱。  
和往常的强势有些不同。  
但这样绵密的前戏令佐子有些招架不住，身体内部一阵阵的饥渴让她忍不住去推鼬的肩膀，“哥哥...”  
鼬停下动作，弯腰抚摸妹妹湿润的红唇，“怎么了？”  
佐子害羞地别过脸去，“可以了。”  
鼬微笑，“可以什么？”  
少女咬着唇瞪她，一阵阵的潮红漫上脸颊，“可...可以进来了。”  
鼬忍不住又去问吻她，甜蜜的津液交换，鼻息交融，带来安稳的气息。鼬扣住妹妹的肩膀，突然转身，看着少女茫然得被他捧在身前，“自己来吧。”  
“你...“佐子羞赧地看着他，简直想一走了之，又害怕鼬生气，简直进退两难。  
鼬温柔地抚摸妹妹的腰臀，引导少女缓慢地放松身体，再慢慢地把他地性器容纳进身体。  
这个体位还是进得太深了，在漫长的过程最后，身体彻底被填满，两人终于肌肤相贴时，佐子感到身体内部一阵阵的钝痛。  
“啊...“少女发出一声轻叹，双手捏紧床单，勉强撑住了身体。  
“ 插到子宫颈了。疼吗？“鼬拂开少女垂落的长发，抚摸着光滑幼薄的肩膀。  
佐子勉强地摇摇头，身下因为紧张而一阵阵绞紧，令鼬发出满足而深沉的叹息。  
佐子却紧张得无法动作，全然不得要领地支撑着身体，感到一阵阵的酸软，  
“哥哥....“  
鼬却不肯放过她，“别紧张，佐子。”大手划过少女细嫩的臀，“动一动。”  
佐子仿佛已经彻底忘记了自己曾是个忍者，只觉得四肢百骸都不再听她的命令而动作，只勉强抬高了一下臀部，洪水一般的快感就令她瘫软如泥，“哥哥，不要...”不要这样欺负我...  
鼬却只是沉默地抚摸着妹妹地臀，留下一串串轻柔的快感，令佐子感觉泪水一阵阵地上涌，“你...你欺负我...“  
少女的泪水滴落在鼬的腹肌上，仿佛流入了鼬的心里。他不得不收起那些淫靡的心思，轻轻吻去妹妹的泪水，抱紧身上的少女，给予她想要的满足。  
佐子被鼬抱在怀中冲撞的时候还在哭，似乎哭得更大声了，“哥哥欺负我...”  
“抱歉，佐子，似乎做得有点过火了，“鼬温柔地吻她的脸颊。  
“太过分了...“  
鼬却觉得她可爱到无与伦比，“抱歉。”  
不过下次，还是会这样欺负你的吧，我亲爱的妹妹。  
在床上，女人的眼泪似乎只能激发男人的兽性。  
做到最后，佐子只能蔫蔫地抬手去推拒，已经哑得哭不出也喊不出了。鼬用精液填满了妹妹的子宫，带着这孩子去浴室里清洗，在温暖的热水里又要了她一次。  
佐子迷糊地抱着兄长，头发还没有吹干就睡着了。  
鼬温柔地替妹妹吹干长发，心中缓慢地计算着孕期。  
也许再过几个月，他们的孩子就要降临了。

**Author's Note:**

> 跪求评论


End file.
